El fic más aburrido del mundo
by Amaltea
Summary: El título lo dice todo, pero si aún sientes curiosidad, entra y lee el prólogo, después, tú decides. Primera parte completa, esperen la continuación ;)
1. Prólogo

5 razones por las que no deberías leer este Fic.  
  
Tal vez esto suene absurdo, ¿por qué una persona publicaría un fic, si no quiere que nadie lo lea?. Bueno, en realidad esto no significa que no quiera que lo lean, es solamente que prefiero advertirles acerca de él. En lo personal, me molesta que me enganchen con algún título engañoso que me convenza a entrar y leer algo, para después llevarme una terrible decepción. Así que por lo anterior, me he permitido hacerles una pequeña lista del porqué no deberían leer mi Fic, aunque si después de mi adevertencias decirden hacerlo.pues allá ustedes.  
  
1.- Es absurdo: Esto es simple. Mi Fic muestra situaciones absurdas, irracionales y algo disparatadas. Nótese que esto es obvio, todos los Fan Fictions son absurdos e irracionales, así que este punto es compartido con el resto de las historias que se ven por aquí.  
  
2.-Es poco original: ¿Una historia de amor y aventuras?, ¡Wow, en mi vida había escuchado algo así! , bueno, disculpen el sarcasmo, pero es verdad, esta historia es una historia de amor, con todas las bobadas que este sentimiento conlleva. Aquí no encontrarán ninguna novedad, sólo una historia más de tantas que hay.  
  
3.-Es corto: Aquí algunas personas pueden diferir. En lo personal, prefiero leer un Fic corto en el que pase mucho, a soplarme 200 páginas en las cuales solamente el 8% merecían la pena de ser leídas. Para los que esperan una historia a la Rowling(por aquello de la cantidad), mejor apártense.  
  
4.-Es la misma gata, pero revolcada: Como soy relamente mala para la escritura(como se podrá notar), decidí tomar una historia de la que mucho se ha hablado, pero a mi manera. Mi imaginación es muuuuy vasta-soy de las personas que suelen hablarle a los muebles, creyendo que éstos te escuchan, y hasta te responden- pero esto de la escritura no es lo mío y suele ocurrirme que a la mitad de la escritura se me cierre el mundo y ya no sepa que más poner. Por eso he tenido que recurrir a unos de los crímenes más perversos: el plagio. Así es, no se sorprendan que mientras lo lean, encuentren situaciones "extrañamente conocidas". Lo que en realidad estarán viendo es un trozo de un Fic ajeno al que le hice una serie de modificaciones para que se acoplara a mi historia(NOTA: Quiero hacer la aclaración que si hice esto es por que hay Fics realmente buenos, con una estructura magnífica y si me decidí a ponerlos en el mío, es meramente por admiración, por favor, si encuentran un trozo de sus fics, no me lo reprochen, mejor siéntanse halagados, ok?). El número de trozos "prestados" no es muy grande, pero si vale la pena hacer esta aclaración.  
  
5.- Es más malo que la carne de puerco: Si no me creen, lénalo y verán que no les miento. Es aburrido y bobo, es de los peores Fan Fics que verán por aquí.  
  
Bueno, como dice mi abuelo "Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño". Ahora que ya saben esto, tienen dos opciones: pueden leerlo y comprobar lo que digo, o bien, pueden salir y leer algun otra historia que realmente valga la pena.  
  
Bien, para despedirme, a todos los que se decidan a leer mi historia, les pido que me dejen un Revew. Acepto toda clase de críticas, tomatazos y demás cosas que me quieran decir.  
  
Amaltea 


	2. Capítulo I: Sin palabras

Capítulo I: Sin palabras  
  
Snape daba vueltas por todo el despacho, parecía un león enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro, sentía que la angustia se iba a apoderar de él. Después de marearse de tanto ir y venir, optó por sentarse en el enorme sillón que se encontraba en la esquina del despacho. Snape no sabía si salir corriendo o esperar a que la catástrofe le llegara hasta donde estaba. De pronto se quedó mirando fijamente la serie de frascos con sustancias extrañas que había en el estante tras su escritorio y pareció que había entrado en el túnel del tiempo: recordó sus tiempos de estudiante, recordó la primera vez que había entrado en ese despacho.  
  
-¿Aún no vas a hablar, Severus?-  
  
De pronto regresó a la realidad y recordó que no estaba solo. Mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba una joven, de no más de veinticinco años que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, justo arriba de donde su vista se encontraba fija en los frascos extraños.  
  
-Disculpa Vivian, olvidé que seguías aquí-  
  
La chica puso una mirada severa(sin duda un poco ofendida por lo que Snape le acababa de decir), y posó sus ojos en los de Snape.  
  
-Bueno, me refiero a que estoy demasiado distraído, como sabes, pero está bien; voy a hablar ahora, te lo diré todo-  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-  
  
-¿Quieres que hable o no?-  
  
Vivian sabía perfectamente que Severus se comportaba siempre de esa forma, por lo que no le dio mucha importacia a la forma en la que le había contestado; por otro lado, sabía que Severus se encontraba bastante nervioso por las noticias que acababa de recibir, sin duda, eran lo suficientemente impactantes como para alterarlo, pero ahí estaba ella y Severus sabía perfectamente que no lo hiba a dejar en ningún momento.  
  
Snape se levantó de sus sillón y, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar vueltas por todo su despacho, una lechuza color marrón entró por la vetana y le entregó un pequeño recado a Snape. El tomó la carta y la leyó inmediatamente. De pronto abandonó toda idea de caminar por el despacho, sintió que se iba a desplomar ahí mismo. Vivian debió intuir lo que decía la carta, por lo que, inmediatamente se acercó a Snape y comenzó a leer. Ahora sabía por que él se había puesto así. La carta era del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Estimado Sr. Snape:  
  
Le informamos que un representante del Departamento de Control de Trasladores Internacionales acompañará a su hija durante su viaje hacia el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que según se nos fue informado, será su próximo lugar de residencia. Como usted sabe, esto es una medida de prevención, de acuerdo al Decreto de Control Mágico, implementado recientemente debido a las noticias anunciadas hace algunos meses.  
  
La llegada de todos los pasajeros se tiene planeada para el día de mañana, 27 de agosto a las seis de la tarde.  
  
Que pase unas felices vacaciones  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Amaltea Kronzek Jefa del Departamento de Control de Trasladores Internacionales 


	3. Capítulo II: Malentendidos

Capítulo II: Malentendidos  
  
Vivian trató de abrazar a Snape, pero éste se retiró de inmediato, parecía que estaba a punto de ser electrocutado. Vivian se alejó, visiblemente molesta; tenía varios días tratando de hacer hablar a Snape, pero él se limitaba a dar vueltas al asunto, a negar que algo le pasaba.  
  
-Si quieres hablar, estaré en mi despacho- le dijo Vivian a Snape, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.  
  
Snape se quedó parado donde mismo, no sabía que hacer. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Salió de inmediato hacia el despacho de Vivian. Ella no se encontraba ahí, -seguramente estará en su dormitorio- , pensó, por lo que se encaminó hacia el segundo piso. Efectivamente, Vivian se encontraba en el dormitorio, al parecer aún estaba molesta por lo que había hecho Snape; estaba sentada frente a su ventana , mirando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Snape pudo ver una de sus túnicas arrojada hacia una esquina de la habitación.  
  
-¿Vienes a disculparte?- Le dijo Vivian en tono cortante. Ella sabía perfectamente que la única manera de razonar con Snape en esas circinstancias, era hablando como él.  
  
-¿Por qué arrojas mis cosas?-Le contestó Snape a modo de evadir la respuesta. El estaba ahí para pedir disculpas, pero su carácter siempre salía a flote y no le permitía mostrar humildad ante nadie.  
  
-Estaba molesta, por eso- le dijo Vivian, que fue a recoger la túnica de Snape.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo estás?- dijo Snape con un tono más pasivo.  
  
Vivian miró fijamente a Snape. Ella ya no estaba molesta con él, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, sabía que la noticia de su hija lo había trastornado. Además le daba mucho mérito al hecho que que el mismo Snape hubiera ido a pedirle disculpas, aunque él no lo aceptara.  
  
-Severus, a veces no sé como comportarme contigo, siento de pronto como si me rechazaras-.  
  
-¿Estás segura?-  
  
Snape se acercó a Vivian hasta quedar pegado a ella.  
  
-¿Sigues creyendo que te rechazo?-  
  
Snape pasó su mano por la mejilla de Vivian, haciéndola estremecer. Ella se abrazó a su cintura para quedar más pegada al cuerpo de aquel hombre. Ambos se miraron por un instante. Severus le dio un apasionado beso. Sintió el gusto de su boca, el toque de su lengua. Era capaz de sentir cada movimiento y sabía que lo mismo pasaba con ella. Snape llevó a Vivian hacia su cama, la misma cama que había presenciado tantas noches de entrega de uno hacia el otro. Ambos recostados, Snape comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Vivian, poco a poco, provocando con cada movimiento suyo que Vivian comenzara a jadear. El juego duró varios minutos, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, ambos se encontraban demasiado ocupados disfrutando del momento como para arruinarlo con algún tipo de comentario. Las caricias y besos comezaban a subir de intensidad. Severus tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Vivian, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Podía continuar con esto siempre, olvidarse de todo, de todos sus problemas. Podría quedarse toda su vida unido a la piel de esa mujer, que le había demostrado todo su amor en más de una forma. Vivian seguía besando el pecho de Severus, le encantaba sentir como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, como ella lo hacía sentir de aquella forma, le encantaba sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer sobre ella. Severus de pronto vio como todo desaparecía a su alrededor; la habitación, la luna en la vantana, sus problemas. Sentía todos sus músculos tensarse y como la sangre ardía por sus venas. Después de llegar al éxtasis, su cuerpo comenzó a retomar a la calma, sabía que su compañera también había alcanzado el clímax, por lo que se sentía satisfecho. Algo más relajado, abrazó a Vivian, quien le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
-Vivian, tengo que pedirte.-  
  
-¿Disculpas?- Vivian le sonrió pícaramente. Snape la miró algo incómodo. -Descuida, quedas perdonado- y le dio otro beso, esta vez en su oído derecho.  
  
Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Snape se despertó antes que Vivian. Antes de levantarse de la cama, se quedó contemplándola. Sentía demasiado amor por ella como para dejarla que se fuera. Acarició su rostro, su cuello, sus senos. No podía creer que una mujer como ella se hubiera fijado en él. Jamás se cansaba de verla. Decidió darse una ducha antes de irse, pero cuando estaba por salir de la cama, los ojos de Vivian se abrieron.  
  
-A donde vas, pillo- le dijo Vivian con una ligera sonrisa. A ella también le gustaba observarlo, aunque como siempre, sus ojos se detenían en su antebrazo, en aquella marca de la muerte que le recordaba a él(y a Vivian) su terrible pasado.  
  
Snape notó que Vivian se detenía a observar la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo, por lo que no pudo postergar mucho esa pregunta inevitable.  
  
-¿Aun no me lo dirás, Severus?-  
  
Snape ya no podía darle más largas. Estaba consciente de que en unas horas llegaría su hija y si quería continuar su vida con Vivian, debía decirle toda la verdad. 


	4. capítulo III: Remembranzas

Capítulo III: Remembranzas  
  
Snape sintió como si hubiera entrado en el túnel del tiempo. De pronto apareció ante sus ojos la puerta de su despacho, pero en ese entonces aún no lo era, él simplemente era uno más de los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
-Adelante, señor Snape-  
  
Severus se sentó frente al escritorio del entonces maestro de pociones. Recordaba cómo se había quedado mirando ensmismado los frascos con sustancias extrañas (algunos de esos frascos aún continuaban en su despacho). Estaba bastante molesto, era la primera vez en seis años en que él tenía problemas con el maestro de pociones. No soportaba la rabia de haber visto al estúpido de James Potter, burlándose de él, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras para recibir su castigo. Poco después de que Snape llegara, hizo su aparición una chica que le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
-Bien señorita Griffiths-  
  
La chica ocupó el asiento que estaba al lado de Snape, se veía igual o más molesta de lo que él parecía estar. Ambos volvieron a mirarse con bastante desprecio.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes me va a explicar lo que pasó?-  
  
-Si me permite, profesor, yo le explicaré a detalle todo lo ocurrido- dijo Snape con un tono bajo, pero con un dejo de margura en su voz.  
  
-Explíquese-  
  
Snape explicó a detalle todo lo ocurrido. Snape había tenido que trabajar con Frances Griffiths, una chica de Hufflepuf que también cursaba pociones especiales. Como el grupo de alumnos se había reducido considerablemente, los alumnos de todas las casas tomaban juntos el curso de Pociones. Mientras ambos preparaban un brevaje para combatir los hechizos de ceguera, habían hecho estallar el caldero, haciendo que toda la clase se llenara de un líquido pegajoso, que hizo que Madam Pomfrey se mantuviera ocupada por más de dos horas quitándoles las ronchas. Como ninguno de los dos admitía la culpa, el maestro los había mandado llamar a su oficina a ambos.  
  
-Por supuesto que en parte tengo culpa, profesor, debí de saber que mi compañera era bastante incompetente como para trabajar sin supervisión-  
  
-¡Qué diablos te pasa Snape!- la chica estalló de furia. -Tú sabes que yo no fui quien le puso la dosis incorrecta de helechos.-  
  
-Está bien jovenes- Ambos dejaron de pelear al escuchar al profesor. -Debido a que ninguno de ustedes había tenido que venir a hablar conmigo y son de los mejores alumnos de sus casas, por esta ocasión, no tendrán que tomar algún castigo-  
  
Las palabras del maestro hicieron que se calmaran los ánimos entre Frances y Snape. Ambos salieron minutos después sin mirarse el uno al otro. -Bueno, al menos sólo le tenemos que hacer un trabajo- dijo Frances, rompiendo el hielo.  
  
-A mí no me parece tan bueno, yo no tengo por qué hacer nada-  
  
La chica lo miró con recelo, finalemente decidió dar vuelta en el pasillo que la llevaba al gran comedor.  
  
Esa noche, Snape decidió quedarse en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que el maestro le había encargado como castigo. Mientras se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, escuchó unos ruidos extraños en el pasillo contiguo. Se adelantó sigilosamente para ver quién o qué hacía esos ruidos. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de alguno de los miembros de la pandilla de Potter, les encantaba rondar por la escuela a altas horas de la noche y a Snape le encantaba la idea de poder atraparlos y quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Claramente vió como una sombra se detenía en uno de los estantes, volteando hacia ambos lados, como revisando que nadie más estaba ahí. Snape se acercó poco a poco y cuando estaba justo detrás de la sombra, arrojó a quien quiera que fuera al suelo. De pronto sintió un golpe en la cara.  
  
-¡Cómo te atraves!-  
  
Snape abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Aquella extraña sombra era nada más y nada menos que Frances, quien trataba de quitárselo de encima. Severus vió que en su mano llevaba el libro "Pociones complicadas para males complicados".  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo Snape, quitándose de encima de ella.  
  
-Sabes, me fascina pasarme la noche en vela haciendo trabajos estúpidos, tan solo por que sí- le dijo Frances con ironía.  
  
Snape se quedó mirando sus ojos. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, que ahora estaban llenos de furia.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera me vas a ayudar a levantarme?-  
  
Snape le tendió la mano para que se levantara. La chica se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cerca.  
  
-¿No me vas a dar las gracias?-Le dijo Snape, mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Por algún motivo Snape se sentía atraído hacia la chica, a pesar de ser alumna de Hufflepuf y haber provocado que fuese castigado.  
  
-Por su puesto Snape, mil gracias por provocar que me castigaran y además atacarme por la espalda- le digo Frances en tono cortante y fijando su vista en el libro que acababa de sacar.  
  
Snape ignoró lo que la chica le acababa de decir, comenzó a trabajar sobre su pergamino sin decir una sola palabra. Ambos se miraban furtivamente, sin hablar. Pasadas las dos de la madrugada, Frances se levantó de su asiento.  
  
-¡Frances!-  
  
La chica volteó a ver a Snape. Definitivamente no le parecía indiferente. De no ser por su horrendo pelo, que siempre lo llevaba cubierto de grasa, no era un muchacho tan mal parecido, además de que era bastante inteligente.  
  
-Sabes, deberíamos calmarnos un poco, es más, creo que deberíamos olvidar lo ocurrido-  
  
Snape se sentía bastante diestro en el arte de conquistar chicas. Ya casi había salido con todas las muchachas de quinto y sexto año en Slytherin. Siempre que se sentía encaprichado con alguna chica, había conseguido salir con ella. Además le parecía un reto mayor conquistar a alguna chica de otra casa.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-  
  
-Sí, creo que deberíamos hacer algo juntos-  
  
-Como.-  
  
-Como por ejemplo ir juntos al baile de Haloween.-  
  
-Pero con una condición- Frances lo miraba, ahora con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cuál condición?-  
  
-Que te laves el cabello- le dijo Frances, con una sonrisa y alejándose de él. Cuando estaba por salir de la biblioteca, le arrojó un beso a Snape.  
  
La noche de Haloween, Snape quedó de verse con Frances en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Frances llegó con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que el estómago de Snape se revolcara.-Esto se está saliendo de control- pensó para sí mismo. Al principio veía esa cita como un reto, pero conforme avanzaron los días para el baile, Snape sentía una especie de angustia, que jamás había sentido con otra chica. Aquella sonrisa de frances lo había hecho estremecerse ligeramente.  
  
-Hola Snape- Le saludó Frances con otra sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando vió que Snape había cumplido; se había lavado el cabello y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo que lo hacía ver bastante bien.  
  
-¿Vamos?-  
  
Ambos entraron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron enn una de las mesas que estaban alejadas del bullicio de los estudiantes. Ambos pasaron la mayoría del tiempo platicando. Le parecía increíble a Snape el hecho de tener tantas cosas en común con la chica. Después de tener una larga discusión sobre la última temporada del Puddlemere United, se decidieron a baliar un poco.  
  
-Te advierto que no sé bailar muy bien- le dijo Frances  
  
-Descuida, yo te enseño- Le dijo Snape, tomándo una de sus manos y poniéndo su mano libre sobre la cintura de frances.  
  
La orquesta en esos momentos tocaba una melodía suave. Ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Snape trataba de evadir la mirada de Frances, sentía que las rodillas le temblaban cada que ambos tenían contacto visual. A la mitad de la melodía, Frances recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, quien siguió llevándola en ese baile lento. Después de unos minutos, Severus acarició el cabello de Frances, quien levantó su cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa, pero en ese momento, Snape tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Frances se estremeció, pero correspondió a ese beso, que se volvió más profundo. A partir de ese momento surgió un sentimiento, una fuerza entre ambos que nadie podría separar.  
  
Frances y Snape siguiéron viéndose durante todo el año y durante las vacaciones de verano, Snape arregló la manera de pasar las vacaciones con ella. Fingió que se quedaría con su amigo Arthur Doyle, en su casa de varano, pero en realidad Snape se quedó junto con Frances en la casa de sus abuelos. Durante todo el séptimo año pasaban su tiempo buscando sitios en donde encontrarse sin ser vistos. La relación entre ambos avanzaba hacia planos inimaginables. Ambos decidieron quedarse en el colegio después de las vacaciones donde nadie más podía verlos ni molestarlos. Snape pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Frances, sentía que era la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de su vida, aún sabiendo que era demasiado joven para pensar así. El séptimo año pasó rápidamente, entre los preparativos para el EXTASIS, como el hecho de pensar en el futuro, ya que saliendo deberían escoger una carrera, aunque él aún no sabía que hacer. Los últimos meses que pasó dentro de Hogwarts, Snape no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Frances, sentía que la hora de separarse, o unirse para siempre, había llegado. Un mes antes de la graduación, Snape y Frances tomaron un paseo por las orillas del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan serio, Severus?-  
  
-Frances, he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, sabes que quiero seguir viéndote después de Hogwarts-  
  
-Lo sé Severus, ya verás que encontraremos la forma de seguirnos viendo- Le djo Frances tomando sus manos. Ella había decidido convertirse en curandera, por lo que tendría que ocupar casi todo su tiempo en estudios y prácticas en San Mungo.  
  
Snape sacó de su túnica un anillo.  
  
-Frances, prométeme que te casarás conmigo, que de ahora en adelante serás mi prometida-  
  
-Sev..Severus, no sé que decir-  
  
-¿será "sí" acaso?-  
  
-¡Por.por supuesto que sí, severus!-  
  
La chica se abalanzó sobre él y ambos se besaron. Snape sabía del paso que acababa de dar, pero no se arrepentía, sabía que ella lo amaba y él se sentía muy bien con ella. De pronto le surgió una idea bastante descarriada.  
  
-¿Sabías que tras el campo de Quidditch hay un cuarto secreto?-  
  
-no, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- Dijo Frances, intentando aparentar inocencia, aún sabiendo por qué se lo preguntaba Snape.  
  
-¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?- Le dijo Severus. A pesar de que habían estado a solas en muchas ocasiones, siempre trataron de evadir la posibilidad de un encuentro más cercano, pero ahora Snape estaba seguro que Frances no se negaría, después de todo ella confiaba en él y sabía que nada malo pasaría.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al lugar que Snape había dicho.  
  
-¡Calma Severus!- eexclamó ella cuando sintió los apasionados besos de Snape en su cuello.  
  
-¿Temes a tu futuro esposo?- preguntó Severus con aire de indignación. -No seas tonto- le dijo Frances con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Deseas sellar nuestra futura unión?- -¿Cómo es eso, Severus?- Le dijo Frances, como si no conociera la respuesta. -Yo soy tuyo de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?- -Cierto- -Y tu eres mía de hoy en adelante, ¿no?- -Ehh, creo que sí- -¡cómo que crees!, que acaso dudas de mí- le dijo Snape poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, como si estuviera llorando. -Vamos Severus, sólo juego, sabes que te amo.- -Entonces, ¿deseas seguir?- Ella titubeo, vio la mirada tan pasional y llena de amor y deseo de Severus; tuvo miedo, su cuerpo se estremeció. -Claro Severus- -No temas, no te haré ningún daño, solo déjate llevar y tu mismo cuerpo te guiará.- Ella cerró los ojos entregando su ser por completo, Severus quedo extasiado con el sueño que pronto se le cumpliría, empezó a besarle con ternura, sus caricias se encontraban solo en su rostro y cuello, iniciando el proceso de manipulación. Luego, poco a poco sus besos fueron volviéndose mas ardientes, mas fogosas sus caricias, ya bajaban sus manos por sus hombros, su vista, de cuando en cuando miraba ese primer destino, el frondoso pecho de Frances. Frances empezaba a respirar con dificultad, pues las caricias del joven Slytherin estaban surtiendo efecto en sus sentidos. Ya no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia, no puso objeción a que los labios de Snape se estamparan en su escote profundo, como disfrutaba ella de esos momentos. La desnudo por completo, y como aun se hallaban en plena entrada del cuarto, subió nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la base de su cuello, tomándole por detrás de la cintura y le dejó caer lentamente en una pequeña cama que se encontraba en la esquina. El entretanto, rápido y presto campeón del desviste, en pocos segundos quedaba totalmente desnudo ante ella. Algo raro le pasaba, pero una especie de pena le enrojecía el rostro, como si se tratase de la primera vez que exhibiera su cuerpo a una joven, le recordaban la primera vez y lo embarazoso que podía llegar a ser eso. Se coloco encima de ella aun sin tocarle, mirando como se retorcía de placer ante el inminente toque o roce de sus labios, retirando los castaños cabellos de la joven de su bello rostro. . Se besaron una vez mas y su cuerpos se juntaban, se deseaban y ya reclamaban la dicha de ser uno solo, el dedico sus labios al pecho de ella que tanto le deleitaba. Hasta que, no pudiendo detener mas sus ansías de poseerle, el joven Snape entró en ella, arrancando un leve grito de dolor mezclado con placer. -¿Te he lastimado?-  
  
-No Severus, tranquilo- dijo Frances, aún jadeando.  
  
Severus se sentía inmensamente feliz, sentía que pasaría el resto de su vida con esa chica, con Frances, sentía que el mundo era perfecto y que nada malo podría pasar en ese momento.  
  
-Te amo Severus-  
  
-Y yo a tí, Frances-  
  
Las cosas no pudieron ir de mal en peor. Al terminar las clases en Hogwarts, Frances le informó que tendría que partir a España para tomar unos cursos. Se veía bastante demacrada, triste, Snape sabía que algo andaba mal.  
  
-Severus, tenemos que hablar-  
  
-¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Sabes, mis padres quieren que conozca más gente, que salga más, sobre todo ahora que voy a ocupar todo mi tiempo en la escuela de curanderos, además, sabes, yo.yo creo que deberíamos separarnos un tiempo, tú sabes, dranos un respiro.-  
  
Snape no lo podía creer. El pensaba que Frances pasaría todas sus vacaciones junto a él, pero ahora todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, sentía que ella lo estaba evadiendo.  
  
-Frances, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer?-  
  
-Sabes, mis padres dicen que debo pensar en mi futuro, que debo seguir y yo también creo que esta relación no tiene mucho futuro. Severus, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo estar junto a alguien que no tiene metas en la vida, ni siquiera sabes que vas a hacer ahora que salimos de Hogwarts.-  
  
Severus finalmente aceptó la partida de Frances. Pasaron lo días, los meses y Frances jamás se comunicó con el, es más, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y él se sintió bastante desdichado, se encerró en sí mismo una vez más y se culpó a sí mismo de volver a confiar en las personas.  
  
-Severus.-  
  
Snape sentía que su cara estaba en llamas. El haber recordado todo lo ocurrido años atrás le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, ya no podía continuar. El volteó a ver a Vivian y la encontró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
  
-Severus, ¿aún la amas?-  
  
-Vivian, eso ya pasó, además conoces de sobra el resto de la historia- le dijo Snape con seguridad. A pesar de lo mucho que había amado a Frances, sabía que aquello había pasado, no solo por el hecho de que ella lo habia abandonado, sino por que, según la carta que le había sido enviada hacía unas semanas, Frances había muerto diez años atrás.  
  
-Recuérdame el resto de la historia- le dijo Vivian. después de haber escuchado la historia de Severus, ahora se sentía bastante insegura respecto al amor que él le tenía.  
  
-Vivian, lo sabes de sobra: Después de trabajar en varias cosas, entré al grupo de los Mortífagos, influenciado por mis amigos. Definitivamente fueron mis años más terribles, por que toda mi amargura se acrecentó y todo mi rencor era canalizado de una forma bastante negativa: destrozando casas de magos, de muggles, agrediendo a quien se pusiera en mi camino. Después, mientras estaba con los mortífagos, hubo algo que me hizo salir y darme cuenta de que estaba mal. después conocí a Albus Dumbledore, quien me hizo ver el mundo de otra perspectiva; me dio un trabajo y se ganó todo mi respeto y lealtad hacia él. Cuando estaba resignado a la soledad y a servir a Dumbledore, apareciste tú, con esa sonrisa que me derritió desde el principio, con esa actitud ante todo, me hiciste sentir vivo de nuevo, sentir que vale la pena esperar toda la vida con tal de encontrar a tu Otra Parte-.  
  
Vivian lo miraba con ternura, no podía amar más a ese hombre, íntegro, leal y sumamente amoroso, aunque pocas veces lo dejaba ver; su máscara de recelo lo seguía a donde quiera. 


	5. Capítulo IV: La llegada

Capítulo IV: La llegada  
  
Snape salió de la habitación de Vivian poco antes de que iniciara el bullicio en el colegio. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la mazmorra, recordó lo que le había ocurrido pocos días atrás.  
  
Mientras se encontraba en el Gran Comedor con el resto de los maestros, llegó una carta dirigida a él. En cuanto recibió la carta, supo que serían malas noticias.  
  
-Seguramente es algo sobre la Orden-, pensó.  
  
Pero no era nada relacionado con la Orden del Fénix. Se trataba de una extraña carta.  
  
Severus Snape:  
  
Tal vez usted no me conozca, después de todo, mi madre siempre me dijo que usted no se enteró de mi existencia, pero en las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, me ví en la necesidad de hablar con usted y confesarle que yo soy su hija.  
  
Snape palideció en el instante en que leyó la palabra "hija". ¿Quié tipo de estúpida broma le estaban jugando?. El no sabía de ninguna hija. Le lanzó ua mirada desesperada a Vivian-que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa- y continuó leyendo.  
  
Obviamente, le ha de parecer que esto es una broma, pero le aseguro que no es así. En este momento no estoy en circunstancias de hablar con usted, ya que, como sabe, es sumamente peligroso brindar información confidencial mediante el correo en estos días, por lo que le pido de la manera más atenta que me permita hablar personalemente con usted y explicarle mi situación. Hace diez años, mi madre desgraciadamente falleció, pero me dijo que en cuanto necesitara ayuda, me dirigiera a usted y le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Espero su respuesta.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Circe Griffiths  
  
Snape se había levantado de su asiento inconscientemente. Volteó a ver a Vivian, pero ella ya estaba a un costado de él.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Severus, te sientes bien?-  
  
-Vivian, tenemos que hablar-  
  
Después de que Vivian leyó la carta, intentó cuaestionar a Snape.  
  
-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija?-  
  
-¡Por que es mentira!- le dijo Snape un poco exasperado. Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero después cuando leyó el apellido Griffiths, se dio cuenta de que podía ser verdad.  
  
-¿y qué piensas hacer?- le dijo Vivian un poco más tranquila.  
  
-Hablaré con Dumbledore, él me aconsejará que debo hacer-.  
  
Snape le explicó a Dumbledore la situación. Dumbledore, como siempre, parecía bastante tranquilo, como sopesando la situación. Después de que Snape terminó de contarle. Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Dime Severus, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que esa persona sea tu hija?-  
  
Snape estaba a punto de decir que no había ninguna posibilidad, pero de pronto sintió una punzada en el estómago.  
  
-Pues, creo.creo que habría posobilidades(Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente), después de todo, hace muchos años que no veo a Frances-dijo finalmente Snape, sintiéndose incómodo.  
  
-Bien Severus, entonces creo que debes escucharla, recuerda que no hay que desechar la posibilidad de que en realidad sea tu hija. Te recomiendo que la invites a Hogwarts, puedes hablar con ella aquí, así será más fácil-.  
  
Snape salió de la oficina de Dumbledore e inmediatamente la envió la carta de regreso a la chica.  
  
Snape dejó de lado sus recuerdos y de pronto sintió un enorme peso en el estómago. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba muy poco para que su hija llegara. Sentía una especie de angustia que no podía explicarse. Muy en el fondo, él deseaba que todo se tratara de una mala broma. A pesar de que Vivian lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, pudo ver su recelo cuando se enteró de la historia entre él y Frances. Salió a las afueras del colegio. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban disfrutando del fin de semana, totalmente despreocupados.-Cretinos-, pensó Snape, mientras veía al grupo de Gryffindor apoyando a Ron Weasley, mientras volaba en su escoba. Después de divagar por todo el colegio, se encontró con Vivian, quien lo convenció de ir a comer algo.  
  
-Calma Severus, yo estaré contigo- le dijo un poco más animada. -Y.¿qué edad se supone que tiene?-  
  
-No me lo dice, pero me imagino que tendrá unos deciocho años-, le contestó Snape; hacía deciocho años que él no sabía absolutamente nada de Frances, así que ella debería tener esa edad. eso tranquilizaba a Snape; sabía que si se presentaba una chica menor de esa edad, sabría con seguridad que era una impostora.  
  
El resto de la tarde avanzó como si alguien hubiese manipulado los relojes; las horas transcurrieron endemoniadamnte rápido, según Snape, y , para cuando menos esperó, el reloj de la entrada daba las seis de la tarde.  
  
Severus salió a esperar. pocos minutos después, vio que se acercaba un carruaje desde un extremo de la entrada al castillo. Conforme se acercaba, Snape sentía cada vez más angustia, el momento había llegado.  
  
Vio cómo se acercaba una sombra, aún imperceptible. Snape pudo ver como esa sombra se acercaba más hacia la entrada del castillo. Unos pasos más, apareció una joven, con una maleta en la mano. 


	6. Capítulo V: La hija de Sanpe

Capítulo V: La hija de Snape  
  
-¿Es usted Severus Snape?- le dijo la chica.  
  
-Adelante, hablemos dentro del castillo-.  
  
Snape guió a la chica hacia el interior del castillo. -Pase-, le dijo Snape a la muchacha, haciéndola pasar a uno de los salones contiguos al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Yo soy severus Snape-.  
  
-Yo soy Circe Griffiths-.  
  
La chica se acercó y le estrechó la mano a Snape, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Snape observaba detenidamente a la chica. Una extraña sensación estaba apoderándose de él; empezaba a asimilar la idea de que esa chica podría ser su hija. Circe le tendió una sonrisa a Snape y él se estremeció: era la sonrisa de Frances. Aquella chica, era ciertamente parecida a ella: alta, morena, con unos profundos ojos grises, como los de Frances, pero también tenía una espesa cabellera negro azabache y una complexión delgada como la de él. Snape palideció al ver que de su cuello colgaba una pequeña cadena con un anillo en ella; era el mismo anillo que Snape le había dado a Frances hacía dieciocho años.  
  
-De donde sacó ese anillo-.  
  
-Mi madre me lo dio hace muchos años- le contestó Circe que no dejaba de observar a Snape.  
  
-Y dígame, por qué fue que usted se decidió a presentarse conmigo, ¿qué quiere de mí?- le dijo Snape de golpe. No abandonaba ese tono ceremonioso con el que le hablaba.  
  
-Pu.pues, por dos razones: la primera de ellas es que necesitaba conocerlo. Hasta hace más de un año, yo no podía salir de España, donde siempre he vivido, por lo que no podía venir a verlo-.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de sus abuelos?- le preguntó Snape  
  
-Ellos fallecieron, hace muchos años. Después de que mi madre se fue a estudiar a España, mis abuelos sufrieron un terrible accidente en el que perdieron la vida. mi madre optó por quedarse allá y terminar sus estudios. Yo crecí en Madrid-.  
  
-¿Qué pasó después de que Frances murió?-  
  
-Bueno, yo era muy pequeña, por lo que me enviaron a un orfanato. Mi madre me registró con su nombre, así que no había forma de rastrearlo. Pasé los últimos ocho años estudiando. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, decidí buscarlo. Mi madre siempre me había hablado de usted, sabía que había sido su compañero de escuela y que después de la graduación jamás se volvieron a ver. Ella me dijo que lo buscara si necesitaba de su ayuda, o simplemente si me decidía a conocerlo. El último año me dediqué a rastrearlo y, pues, aquí me tiene.-  
  
Snape se encontraba consternado, cada vez se convencía más de que la chica podía ser su hija.  
  
-¿Qué hay con ese anillo que lleva en el cuello?-  
  
-Pues, pues.mi madre me lo regaló cuando era muy niña; me dijo que usted se lo dio y que debería de cuidarlo, pues era el único recuerdo de mi padre-.  
  
-Dígame.cuál es la otra razón por la que vino-.  
  
La chica se ruborizó de pronto y evadió la mirada de Snape.  
  
-Pues, necesito protección, necesito un lugar en donde vivir, al menos temporalmente. En España tuve algunos problemas y ahora necesito esconderme. No le puedo decir de que se trata- agregó en cuanto vio que Snape la iba a cuestionar -pero no puedo regresar allá y aquí no tengo a nadie. Puedo conseguir trabajo en poco tiempo, sólo le pido que me permita quedarme, por favor-  
  
Snape se sentía contrariado, no sabía si dejar la o no, además él tenía que hablar con Dumbledore para pedirle permiso de que Circe se quedara en el colegio.  
  
-Espera aquí, tengo que hablar con el director del colegio- le dijo Snape, saliendo del despacho.  
  
Después de que Snape hablara con Dumbledore(quien obviamente no se negó a que la chica se quedara por algunos días), regresó a la sala donde estaba Circe. En el camino se encontró con Vivian.  
  
-Creí que estarías conmigo- le dijo Snape en tono de reproche.  
  
-Yo quería hacerlo Severus, pero Dumbledore me dijo que lo mejor sería que hablaras a solas con ella. Dime, ¿es tu hija?-.  
  
Snape aún no sabía que contestar, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía haber equivocaciones.  
  
-No lo sé aún Vivian, pero quiero que vengas conmigo-.  
  
Snape y Vivian llegaron a la sala. Circe estaba bastanate interesada leyendo los títulos de los libros que ahí se encontraban.  
  
-Circe-.  
  
La chica volteó a ver a Snape y a Vivian.  
  
-El director ha permitido que se quede, creo que por ahora debería ir a descansar- le dijo Snape a la chica. -Por cierto, permítame presentarle a la profesora Vivian Wornat, actual maestra de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-  
  
Ambas se estrecharon la mano en forma cortés. Snape, acompañado de Vivian, llevaron a Circe a la habitación que se le había asignado. Snape se despidió de ella y en cuanto estaba por darse la vuelta, Circe lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Disculpe?-  
  
Snape se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Qué necesita?-  
  
-Ehh, bueno, es sólo que, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre, y no me hable de tú- le dijo Circe con cara de asustada.  
  
Snape puso una cara de inconformidad y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Vivian intervino.  
  
-Lo hará, querida, además, a mí me puedes decir Vivian.-  
  
-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Temía que le dijeras que ella me podría decir papá- le dijo Snape un poco molesto a Vivian, mientras subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
  
-Sé que aún no estás preparado, pero ya habrá tiempo para arreglar las cosas- le djo Vivian, dándole un beso y entrando ella también a su habitación.-  
  
Snape siguió caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, su mente estaba llena de contradicciones, por alguna razón, creía en la historia de la chica, además, el parecido físico, y la historia del anillo lo estaban haciendo creer que aquello podía ser verdad. Como ya era tarde, decidió dirigirse a su habitación, pensando en cuestionar más seriamente a la chica a la mañana siguiente. 


	7. Capítulo VI: La asistente de Pociones

Capítulo VI: La asistente de pociones  
  
Snape despertó temprano al día siguiente. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se encontró a Circe charlando con Dumbledore. El resto de los maestros parecían no haber llegado aún. Severus se sentó al lado de ella.  
  
-Buenos días- lo saludó la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
Snape, como siempre, se mostró indiferente. Dumbledore le saludó con alegría, mientras alcanzaba un plato de tostadas del otro extremo de la mesa.  
  
-Sabe profesor Snape, la señorita Griffiths me ha dicho que desea trabajar mientras se encuentra aquí, por lo que le ofrecido amablemente que sea asistente de algún maestro, después de todo, dice tener muchas habilidades para la enseñanza-.  
  
-Me parece bien-, respondió Snape con bastante indiferencia.  
  
-Me gustaría ser asistente de pociones, después de todo, simpre tuve las mejores calificaciones en mi escuela en esa materia, pero claro, que solamente si usted quiere-  
  
-La veo en mi oficina-, le dijo Snape casi con un gruñido, levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Circe se quedó un poco austada por la actitud de Snape.  
  
-Descuida, ya te acostumbrarás-, le dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa, a quien Circe le sonrió con nerviosismo.  
  
Snape se encontraba leyendo El Profeta en su oficina, cuando entró Vivian. Severus le dio la bienvenida con un beso.  
  
-¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo Vivian con una sonrisa.  
  
Ella sabía que Snape estaba bastante asustado por que habría de pasar, aunque él no lo aceptara.  
  
-¿La chica ya se levantó?-  
  
-Está por llegar, le dije que viniera para hablar con ella, puedes quedarte si quieres-  
  
-Gracias, pero tengo clase en diez minutos, nos veremos en el almuerzo- le dijo Vivian, saliendo del despacho de Snape.  
  
Un par de minutos después de que Vivian dejara a Snape, apareció Circe, quien aún se veía asustada por la actitud de su padre.  
  
-¿puedo pasar?-  
  
-Adelante, tome asiento- le dijo Snape.  
  
Circe tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Snape. Aún seguía mirándolo fijamente, parecía querer grabarse cada gesto de Snape. Circe le sonrió tímidamente y Snape desvió la mirada.  
  
-Si quieres ser mi asistente de pociones, tienes que apegarte a mis sistema de enseñanza, por ningún motivo permito que se cuestionen mis métodos, así que te advierto que no voy a tolerar algún intento de modificarlo-.  
  
-Está bien señor- le dijo Circe, quien lo seguía mirando fijamente.  
  
-También está de sobra comentarte que nadie en el colegio sabe de nuestro parentesco, a excepción del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Wornat, por lo que deberás ser discreta- le dijo Severus, tratando de sonar bastante estricto, aunque en el fondo tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, después de todo era su hija, ya no tenía dudas.  
  
-Está bien, pero ¿cuándo voy a comenzar?-  
  
-El día de mañana, mientras tanto hoy puedes revisar lo que hemos visto hasta el momento. Me ayudarás con los grupos de alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, son los que dan mas probelmas- le dijo Snape, quien se levantó de su escritorio al ver que su clase estaba por comenzar.  
  
Mientras salía, sintió que Circe lo tomaba del brazo, por lo que giró su cabeza de forma tan violenta, que la chica lo soltó de inmediato, asustada.  
  
-Sabe, sé que aún no creee que soy su hija, pero debería confiar en lo que su corazón le dice. En estos casos, el raciocinio es muy poco útil, de verdad espero que ambos nos podamos llevar bien dentro de poco y usted me acepte- le dijo Circe mirándolo con lo ojos brillantes. Pero Circe estaba equivocada, Snape había comenzado a creer verdaderamente que ella era su hija, después de todo, cada que la veía, era como ver a Frances otra vez..  
  
Al día siguiente, Circe y Snape se dirigieron a la clase de pociones con los alumnos de sexto año. Para cuando entraron, estaban todos los alumnos sentados en sus respectivas butacas. Sin duda tantos gritos de Snape les había creado una disciplina a base de fuerza. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Circe. No era común que llegaran extraños a la clase de Snape, a excepción de las molestas interrupciones de la profesora Umbridge el año anterior, además no había sido presentada por Dumbledore, lo cual era bastante extraño para todos ellos.  
  
-A partir del día de hoy, nos acompañará la profesora Circe Griffiths, quien se encragará de la supervisión de la clase de pociones y será quien los evalúe en las ocasiones en las que yo no me encuentre-, les dijo Snape en tono severo. Probablemente él no podría asistir a todas las clases del resto del curso, debido a sus compromisos con la Orden, por lo que la intervención de Circe le iba a ser muy útil, aunque claramente, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.  
  
La clase transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos. Circe se dedicó a pasearse entre los calderos para ver el desempreño de los alumnos y de vez en cuando, sugiriéndoles algunas correcciones, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que eso no agradaba mucho a Snape, sobre todo cuando ayudaba a los alumnos de Gryffindor.  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, al final de la semana, Circe parecía haberse adaptado a la vida en el colegio, además los maestros también estaban entablando amistades con ella. Snape se sentía un poco más tranquilo, ya que nadie sospechaba que ella fuese su hija; siempre que se encontraban en alguno de los pasillos, se saludaban de manera bastante cortés, pero sin ninguna sospecha de que fueran padre e hijo, aunque Circe siempre le dedicaba sonrisas cada vez que lo veía.  
  
A Snape aún le quedaban dudas acerca de la chica. Auque comenzaba a convencerse totalmemte de que la chica fuese su hija (cada que la veía, recordaba claramente el carácter de Frances, aunque tenía algunos razgos parecidos a él), aún no había escuchado toda su historia. Después de la noche en que llegó, ellos no volvieron a tocar el tema de su madre. La noche anterior en la que los alumnos harían una visita a Hogsmeade, Snape encontró a Circe, Vivian y demás profesores charlando en la sala de maestros. Después de un rato, los maestros se fueron despidiendo, quedando solamente Snape, con Vivian y su hija. Vivian se despidió de Severus con un beso, quien le respondió un poco intimidado, él aún no le había comentado a Circe de su relación con Vivian.  
  
-¿Es su novia?- le preguntó Circe a Snape después de que Vivian se había ido de la sala de maestros y solamente quedaban ellos dos.  
  
Snape no supo qué contestar. En vez de hacerlo, se decidió a hablar con ella acerca de Frances.  
  
-Circe, ¿Tu madre te dijo alguna vez el porqué no había regresado nunca conmigo?- le preguntó Snape.  
  
Circe se acercó a donde estaba snape, ahora lo veía con bastante ternura. Después de todo, él no había sabido nada de su existencia, era normal ese recelo hacia ella. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a él.  
  
-Bueno, creo que debí de contarle toda la verdad desde el día que llegué aquí. Tal vez usted piense que mi madre se olvidó de usted, pero no es así. Ella se casó con un compañero de la escuela en España, cuando yo era apenas un bebé. A pesar de que crecí con él, mi madre siempre me explicó que no era mi verdadero padre.Ella no era feliz a su lado, siempre los ví pelear, pero al parecer mi madre le temía lo suficiente como para no alejarse de él. Siempre se arrepentía de no haber regresado a Londres, con usted. En muchas ocasiones la encontré llorando en su habitación, mientras leía las cartas que usted le había enviado para convencerla de que no se fuera. Ella siempre llevaba puesto el anillo que le había regalado, hasta que me lo obsequió cuando cumplí cinco años. Siempre me decía que lo cuidara con mi vida, por que era lo más cerca que me encontraría de mi padre.-  
  
A estas alturas de la conversación, la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tomaba con una mano la cadena con el anillo de Snape. Entretanto, Snape ya se habaía levantado de su asiento. Estaba contrariado. El siempre pensó que Frances no había regresado por que no lo quería, pero en realidad era por que estaba amarrada a un hombre que no la apreciaba, además que él nunca supo lo del accidente de sus padres.  
  
-¿Qué fue de ese hombre?- le preguntó Snape, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, cosa que hacía cada que se sentía atrapado en alguna situación riesgosa.  
  
-No lo sé, después de que murió mi madre, me llevó al orfanato y no supe nada más de él. En ese entonces yo tenía ocho años. Al cumplir once, entré al colegio y ahí me permitían pásar mis vacaciones de verano, por lo que pasé casi todo el tiempo dentro de la escuela. los directivos del colegio nunca supieron de usted, ya que mi madre me registró con su apellido. Fue terrible, me sentía como un animal enjaulado, no tenía a donde ir, ni tenía entonces los medios para buscarlo. Jamás le dije a nadie de su existencia, temía que lo encontraran y resultara ser igual que mi padrastro-.  
  
-¿El era malo contigo?-  
  
-Todo el tiempo. No había día que no me reprochara cualquier cosa. Para él nada que yo hiciera estaba bien, aunque pusiera todo mi esfuerzo. Siempre me regañaba por cosas estúpidas, me inspiraba demasiado miedo como para quejarme con mi madre, además que no le quería buscar problemas con él.siempre que peleaban ella salía perdiendo.-  
  
Snape se veía reflejado en la infancia de Circe. Aunque él vivió con sus padres, Snape siempre se sintió intimidado por sus padre. Ninguna cosa que él hacía estaba bien, para su padre él no era menos que basura, jamás le demostró cariño. Sentía una punzada en el estómago por no comportarse mejor con su hija.estaba siguiendo la escuela de su padre.  
  
-¿Y cuáles fueron los problemas que tuviste en Madrid?, aún no me lo has dicho- le dijo Snape, ahora mirándola fijamente.  
  
Circe volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Para ella no era muy agradable hablar de ello.  
  
-Bueno, es que, después de salir del colegio, mientras lo estaba buscando, conocí a un muchacho que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Nos hicimos novios y él decía que me iba a ayudar a encontrarlo, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que él sólo me engañaba, ni siquiera trabajaba para el Ministerio y solamente me tenía atada a él diciéndome que él me podía ayudar a encontrarlo. Cuando me dí cuenta de su engaño, quise dejarlo, pero me amenazó, me dijo que tenía que casarme con él, que si me alejaba el iba a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarme. Comenzó a volverse violento y yo ya no podía dejarlo. Poco después encontré por mi cuenta sus datos y sin que él se diera cuenta, planeé mi viaje hasta aquí. Para ese entonces él se comportaba peor, me dijo que tenía que irme a vivir con él . Yo estaba aterrada, me recordaba horriblemente a mi padrastro; siempre violento, tratando de controlar la situación. Después de que lo tuve todo listo, inmediatamente le envié la carta para pedirle que nos viéramos y cuando recibí su carta de regreso, huí inmeditamente de Madrid. Tenía mucho miedo de repetir la historia de mi madre.-  
  
Sanpe se acercó a la chica y le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.  
  
-Estarás aquí el tiempo que necesites, Dumbledore no se opondrá-.  
  
La chica pareció tranquilizarse. Snape, al contrario, estaba preocupado por su hija. Si, estaba convencido de que ella era su hija. Esto sólo lo comprobaba. Tenía el mismo carácter de Frances. Cuando Snape volvió a mirarla, la chica estaba de pie y se acercaba hacia él. Snape sabía lo que la chica estaba por hacer, pero aún así no puso resistencia. La chica lo miró por un momento y luego lo abrazó. Severus tardó en responder al abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo, Circe se echó a llorar.  
  
-Calma, nada te va a apasar-, le dijo Snape, como si compartiera la angustia de la chica. El se sentía bien de abrazarla. A pesar de forzar a su mente a que creyera que Circe no era su hija, su corazón le hacía sentir lo contrario.  
  
-Siempre soñé con abrazar a mi padre- le dijo Circe, aún llorando.  
  
El abrazo duró varios minutos más. Snape quería decirle que la protegería de todo, que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara. Se sentía triste por Frances, por no haber podido hacer nada por ella, pero ahora estaba su hija, que le daba la oportunidad de remediar lo que no pudo hacer con su madre. Estaba dispuesto a darle lo mejor de sí, que no viviera con rencor hacia su padre, tal como él había vivido siempre. Sabía que su vida se volvía mejor cada día; ahora no sólo tenía el amor incondicional de vivian, sino también tenía a su hija, que no le guardaba rencor alguno, que esperaba solo un poco de cariño de su parte. Snape quería decírle todo esto a su hija, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. 


	8. Capítulo VII: Disturbios en Hogwarts

Capítulo VII: Disturbios en Hogwarts  
  
El resto del semestre en Hogwarts estaba pasando con suma rapidez. Los alumnos estaban inquietos por la llegada del calor y los exámenes finales, que anunciaban el fin del ciclo escolar. Snape trataba de pasar más tiempor con Vivian, pero ella, extrañamente comenzaba a rechazarlo, cada que él intentaba acercársele o pedirle que pasaran la noche juntos, ella se alejaba alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
Por otro lado, su relación con Circe iba cada vez mejor. Aunque el resto del colegio no sabía que ella era hija de snape y ellos se saludaban de manera distante cuando estaban en compañía de otros maestros, platicaban a menudo, mientras preparaban las clases de pociones. Snape no había podido asistir a todas sus clases, por lo que frecuentemente había dejado a cargo a Circe, quien se mostraba entusiasmada, tal vez con la idea de algún día formar parte del grupo de maestros de Hogwarts. Circe se encontraba feliz, según pensaba Snape, después de todo estaba a salvo.Ambos platicaban por mucho tiempo, acerca de las clases, de la vida de su hija.  
  
Una tarde, mientras revisaba las clases de la semana, Severus escuchó que alguien pedía permiso para entrar a su despacho.  
  
-Porfesor Snape, ¿puedo pasar?- le preguntó Draco Malfoy. Se veía serio, con su aire de arrogancia habitual.  
  
-Qué pasa ahora Malfoy-  
  
-Si, señor, sabe, quería hablarle de la clase de la profesora Griffiths-  
  
-¿Qué hay con ella?-  
  
-Bueno, es que, ella es un poco.estricta-  
  
-¿A qué se refiere con estricta, señor Malfoy?-  
  
-Bueno, solamente considero que sus métodos de castigo no son los.adecuados para esta institución-  
  
Snape estaba a punto de cuestionarle acerca de esos supuestos "métodos", pero en eso se presentó Circe quien parecía algo apesadumbrada. Llegó y le dirigió una mirada severa a Malfoy, quien desvió su vista de inmediato hacia otro lado.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, puede retirarse, hablaremos después- le dijo Snape a Malfoy, quien salió de inmediato del despacho.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?-  
  
-Dice que tus metodos no son adecuados, ¿es que acaso has hecho algún cambio al programa cuando no estoy?-  
  
-Al programa no- le dijo Circe con desgano -Seguramente Malfoy se refiere al castigo que le puse por haber arrojado su caldero a dos chicos de Gryffindor. Le dije que debía ayudar a los elfos domésticos a preparar la cena de esta noche, claro que no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero creo que es el mejor castigo que le pude dar; rebajarlo al nivel de los elfos, seguramente es un golpe a su ego- terminó de decir Circe, con una sonrisa.  
  
Snape no respondió; eran pocas las veces que Circe mostraba su lado calculador y frío, tal como el.  
  
-Tengo que salir, le dijo Snape a Circe, quien esperaba encontrarse con vivian antes de cenar.  
  
Estaba dispusto a sacarle toda la verdad, a qué se debía su indiferencia, si es que ya se había encontrado a otro hombre. Severus llegó a su despacho y se sroprendió de encontrarla ahí, después de todo, hacía mucho que ella no permanecía mucho tiempo ahí, sin duda para no ver a Snape.  
  
-¿Vivian, puedo pasar?-  
  
-Adelante, Severus-  
  
-Vivian- Snape quería ir al grano -¿por qué has estado evitándome este tiempo?, tenemos semanas sin hablar-  
  
-No es nada Severus, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada-  
  
-¿Hay otro hombre?- le preguntó Snape. Temía que ella respondiera con un sí, pero prefería saberlo a seguirse haciendo ilusiones con ella.  
  
-Severus, claro que no, solo que no he podido hablar contigo, además está tu hija.-  
  
A Snape le sorprendió que Vivian incluyer a Circe en la conversación.  
  
-¿Circe?, ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?, creo que está lo suficientemente grande como para comprender que estoy en mi derecho de estar contigo, además ella misma me ha dicho que está de acuerdo-  
  
-Miente.- dijo Vivian en un susurro que Snape no pudo escuchar.  
  
-Vamos Vivian, sabes que te amo, no puedo estar sin ti-  
  
Vivian sucumbía a la voz de Snape, aquella voz que la había aterrado al principio, pero que luego la fue enamorando. Ella no tenía dudas de Snape, pero los enfrentamientos con Circe la habían hecho alejarse de él. Si tan sólo Snape supiera como era ella en realidad. 


	9. Capítulo VIII: La marca tenebrosa

Capítulo VIII: La marca tenebrosa  
  
-Tenemos que ir a cenar, Severus-  
  
-¿Estás segura?- le dijo Severus con tomo meloso. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de ir al comedor, prefería quedarse con ella el resto de la noche.  
  
-Severus, sería muy obvio si faltamos a la cena- le dijo vivian, quien tampoco sonaba muy convencida.  
  
Ambos salieron del despacho de Vivian cuando aún quedaba luz de día. Ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor, cuando Circe se encontró con ellos.  
  
-¡Hola!, ¿van al comedor?- les dijo Circe con alegría.  
  
Vivian se limitó a contemplarla con bastante disgusto. Snape se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefería interrogarlas por separado y ver que se traían entre manos ya que de otra forma, jamás podría sacarles la verdad.  
  
Entraron los tres juntos al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa principal. El resto de los alumnos se encontraban ya cenando. Dumbledore les dirigió una enorme sonrisa a los tres y volvió a su animada charla con el profesor Flitwick. Durante el resto de la cena Snape no volvió a notar ninguna señal hostil entre Circe y vivian, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que algo malo pasaba entre ellas.además del comentario de Vivian acerca de su hija; se decidió a hablar primero con Circe y ver qué era lo que se traían ambas entre manos.  
  
* *  
*  
  
El comedor comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco de estudiantes que regresaban a sus salas comunes. Poco después, Dumbledore y el resto de los maestros comenzaron a despedirse también, entre ellos Circe.  
  
-Nos vemos, porfesor- le dijo Circe con una sonrisa discreta.  
  
-Circe, ¿puedo hablar contigo más tarde?-  
  
-Claro, no hay problema- le dijo mientras se retiraba junto a la profesora McGonagall hacia las habitaciones de los maestros-.  
  
Vivian se acercó a Snape y le dijo un simple adiós, a lo que Snape no pudo responder, él estaba esperando que se despidiera con un beso y no solamente con una adiós por demás banal, definitivamente, tenía que arreglar lo que estuviera pasando cunato antes.  
  
Snape se quedó en el comedor hasta que éste estaba completamente vacío, quería pensar claramente como le iba a preguntar a Circe acerca de su relación con Vivian, ya que al parecer a ella no le agradaba del todo, a pesar de que ella le había dicho lo contrario.  
  
La luna brillaba en lo alto cuando Snape se retiraba del Gran Comedor. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Circe, escuchó un sonido extraño, proveniente de la sala de maestros, pero solamente era un elfo que pasaba corriendo con un montón de túnicas. Al llegar a la habitación de Circe, notó que la luz estaba aún encendida.  
  
Snape llamó a la puerta y le sorprendió ver quién estaba en la habitación.  
  
-¿Vivian, qué haces aquí?-  
  
Vivian sonrió ligeramente al ver a Severus. Al parecer ella también se sorprendía de verlo, pero definitivamente su presencia no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.  
  
-Al parecer lo mismo que tú, Severus, pero me temo que Circe tuvo que ir a vigilar a los alumnos de Hufflepuff esta noche, ya que la profesora Sprout está fuera del colegio-  
  
Vivian le entregó a Snape una nota de la profesora Mcgonagall, donde le pedía a Circe que se quedara con los alumnos de Hufflepuff esa noche, cubriendo su guardia.  
  
Snape no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Vivian acerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos.  
  
-Vivian, ¿Por qué me has estado rechazando todos estos días?-  
  
-Ya no más, Severus.-  
  
Snape se sorprendió de la respuesta de Vivian y mucho más de su actitud; la chica se acercó a él delicadamente, sutilmente y le dio un pequeño beso en loa labios.  
  
-¿Estás molesto conmigo, Severus?- le dijo, dándole otro beso.  
  
Severus se limitó a abrazarla. Había pasado ya muchos días pensando que vivian ya no lo amaba. Se alegraba de saber que no había nada malo entre ellos, que su distanciamiento había sido por alguna cosa sin importancia.  
  
Con la conciencia de que Circe no llegaría en toda la noche, una idea cruzó por la mente de Snape.  
  
Con un sutil movimiento de su varita, Snape apagó las luces que iluminaban la habitación. Tómó a vivian por la cintura y pudo notar como se agitaba su respiración. Poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar la túnica de su amada Vivian, quien poco tiempo después lo tomó de las manos y le ayudó a terminar con su tarea. La chica se dio la vuelta y ahora comenzó con la túnica de Snape. Entretanto, Severus se deleitaba acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de vivian, volver a sentir su piel, oler su cabello. El juego duró por varios munutos. Snape notaba una actitud ciertamente diferente en Vivian, pero no le desagradaba, a pesar de que su actitud era algo extraña. Ambos se entregaron como si fuera la primera vez, como si nada más existiera. Snape besaba a Vivian como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, sus caricias se concentraban en su cuello y fueron bajando poco a poco hasta detenerse en sus senos, él los acariciaba y besaba mientras veía como el pecho de vivian subía y bajaba frenéticamente en respuesta a sus caricias. Vivian entre tanto, acariciaba la espalda de Snape, sus brazos tan fuertes, le decía al oído que le pertenecía, que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y eso volvía a Severus loco de placer. Severus bajó hacia la cintura de la chica y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Poco a poco, fue entrando en su entrepierna y comenzó a masajear esa zona erógena que hizo que Vivian soltara un largo suspiro y comenzara a jadear más rápidamente. Él estaba logrando su cometido. No pudiendo contenerse más, se colocó encima de su amada y entró en ella, arrancando de su garganta un gemido de placer. Comenzó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápidamente, seguido de los movimientos de Vivian, quien besaba apasionadamente a Severus y lo tomaba fuertemente de la cintura, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax, dejando escapar gritos y gemidos de placer, Severus se dejó caer a un lado de vivian, tomándola por la cintura, en un gesto de protección.  
  
Snape de despertó de pronto por un sonido extraño. Recordó que se encontraba en la habitación de Circe y que tal vez había regresado e su guardia, por lo que decidió despertar a Vivian y recomendarle que se fueran de ahí. Aún estaba abrazando a Vivian y podía sentir su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.  
  
-Vivian, querida, es mejor irnos.-  
  
Snape notó que Vivian comenzaba a despertarse a su lado. Para no perder tiempo, tomó su varita y encendió las luces de la habitación. Comenzó a contemplar su silueta y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, pero en ese momento vió algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Al principio pensó que había sido su imaginación y que solamente se había confundido, pero al percatarse de que no era así sintió que su sangre se helaba: claramente, sobre el brazo izquierdo de la chica se encontraba el tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.exactamente igual al suyo.la Marca Tenebrosa.  
  
Severus no quería ver que pasaría a continuación, con los ojos desorbitados, vio con terror que no se trataba de Vivian; aquella chica morena, de espesa cabellera negra no era Vivian.  
  
Era Circe.  
  
Severus Ya no escuchaba, ya no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo veía como circe movía los labios y agitaba su varita arrojando un chorro de luz hacia él. 


End file.
